Unwind 2
by Heroshi
Summary: Four new characters are trying to get to the graveyard.  What will happen?


**Part 1**

**1. Ritchie**

Ritchie Lin hadn't come from a poor family; actually he was from the richest in Maine. He drives a Mercedes and gets any piece of technology he wants. He is known by the people in his school as a tech geek who couldn't really fit in. He does have two really good friends; one is named Tim and the other Alexandra. His parents had begun to get tired of him though just as his aunt and uncle had with his cousin and had her unwound then sold all of her Hollister cloths, she was to be a model before the papers were signed. He was to be unwound next week; he had to run before this could happen. He has his car modified so it couldn't be tracked, got new plates, took all his money from his accounts, and destroyed all credit cards. His friend Alex (Alexandra) was to be unwound as well. They were going together to the graveyard in which they had heard about, or at least NYC where they could blend in. Their city of Augusta would be on the look out for them when they went AWOL so they had to make the break soon.

Ritchie drove down to the gas station to fill up before he went to her house to pick her up. They were going to act like they were going to school but then drive off. With his new hybrid he could go really far in very little time. He had all of his stuff in the back of his car hidden. Alex had put all of her stuff in the night before when her parents were asleep. They drove off to the highway where they got on and left their hometown for good.

**2. Alexandra**

I had been a straight "A" student with a promising field in the sciences, that is until she had been "caught in the act" (yes I do mean). Her ex-boyfriend left her after his parents caught them and then when her parents found out they were furious and signed the order with no problem and were ready to send her off. She was ready to flea when she heard about Ritchie she decided to flea with him.

"Hey Ritch, can you believe that we will be leaving this all behind?"

"No. I mean it feels like just yesterday we were in first grade meeting."

"I know well now we can get away."

She looked out of the window as the countryside passed by. They were almost out of Maine now and couldn't wait to get away.

"We need to stop in NYC," Ritchie told her as the entered New York.

"Why we were making really good time?"

"You see I have been smuggling unwinds out of Maine for a year now and the person who has been helping me in NYC has promised to give you a fake ID since I already have one."

"Ok well let's hurry so we'll both be protected."

After we got done and left NYC on the Freeway west to Penn state a bus had exploded and rolled off the side of the road. We got out and walked over. A 17 year old girl was there thrown far off to the side. Most of the people still on the bus had been incinerated due to the high concentration of fuel in the base. We helped her up and got her into out car and pulled back onto the highway. I now sitting in the back tending to her wounds was talking to her.

**3. Autumn**

I was sitting in the back seat of the commercial bus. I got up and entered the bathroom just as the bus hit a bump. There was a loud boom and I was thrown out of the bus through the ceiling vent and landed near a bank of trees. Two people then rushed over to me and helped me into their can and began to talk to me as the girl fixed up my wounds.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"My name is Autumn."

"Thanks a bunch for the help but why are you helping me I'm just an unwind?"

"We are two," the boy replied. "My name is Ritchie and this is my girlfriend Alex."

I then began to cry because I could tell these two had just saved my life. I could also tell that they were headed to the graveyard. It was only a superstition in StaHo. We were driving for several hours more. The girl was sitting in the back with me. I had a blanket on me and began to doze off. The rear windows of the car were tinted the three of us seemed like three friends on a trip cross-country on spring break since it was that time of year.


End file.
